


Chaverot*

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds/NCIS Crossover
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Old Friends, Probably terrible hebrew, עברית | Hebrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: A Profile indicating that an Unsub is a Naval officer brings the BAU to NCIS, reuniting old friends and mixed signals cause some jealousy. Takes place in an unknown pocket of time after CM 3x09 and before the finales of both shows because I don't know who's dying in what or where, nor do I want to *Plugs ears* lalala I can't hear you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted September 22, 2008.
> 
> After a very animated conversation with my mother about the prospect of an NCIS/CM crossover episode set, I had so many ideas that ended up metamorphosing in my mind, clearly, while I was doing my dishes. And when inspiration strikes... I'm quite possibly fudging a couple ages to make Ziva and Emily close enough in age for this to work. Seeing as the actresses portraying them are ten or so years apart, I'm being generous making them four to six years apart. To [](http://soporificeffect.livejournal.com/profile)[soporificeffect](http://soporificeffect.livejournal.com/) for my translations and hebrew/english beta! Shalom. To [](http://maekala.livejournal.com/profile)[maekala](http://maekala.livejournal.com/) for all the _other_ foreign languages ;). To [](http://sofia-lindsay.livejournal.com/profile)[sofia_lindsay](http://sofia-lindsay.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

JJ sighed, gathering together the case files for the rest of the team. This wasn’t going to be fun. Their profile pointed toward the great possibility that the unsub in question was a decorated Navy officer or veteran, meaning that they wouldn't be stepping on just local police toes, but Naval Criminal Investigative Services' toes as well. And everyone knew there was bad blood between NCIS--especially Agent Gibbs's team--and anyone bearing an FBI badge. JJ had emphasized to the team how important it was to be on best behavior when working with the other team. This would be a co-operative inter-bureau investigation, no questions asked.

The team got ready quickly, heading to a number of SUVs, opting to drive the short distance to the Navy Yard in nearby Washington DC. Emily laughed, coming up behind JJ, "At least I get to sleep in my own bed on this one."

Reid cocked his head, pushing his glasses up thoughtfully, "That's assuming we get to sleep that much, this seems like it's going to be a marathon case, we don't often get ones with high profile unsubs, as far as being a well-ranking Naval officer."

JJ smiled slightly, her own spirits lifted by the seemingly high spirits of her team. Garcia came bustling out of her office with a number of laptop bags slung over her shoulder. "OH no, you are not going to the Naval yard to work with Gibbs' team without me. I get to see my Abby!"

"Your Abby? Babygirl, is there something you want to tell the rest of the team?" Morgan slipped on his standard issue FBI jacket, a grin creeping across his face.

"Abby Sciuto? She's the forensic specialist for Agent Gibbs and she's one of my closest friends outside of you lugs. She and I attended some... lectures together a few years back and she was one of the people that I stayed with when I was, yano..." She whispered loudly, making deliberate air quotes, "Off the grid. She's good people!"

The team's laughter echoed through the hallway as they piled into the elevator, descending to the garage to find their respective SUVs and begin the journey to DC.

* * *

Ziva could sense Gibbs' scowl before he even made it down from the Director's office. He walked up behind Tony who was ogling a model in a particularly unbelievable pose in his newest issue of Maxim and smacked him upside the head with such force that his reclined chair snapped forward with a click and jammed in place. Tony dropped his magazine, his expression clearly surprised, "Jeez, boss, that one actually hurt..." He grimaced, rubbing his head gingerly.

Gibbs turned on his heel, one eyebrow arched, "Actually? Last time I checked, you bitch every time I do that."

Tony forced a terse smile, "Sir, of course, sir," he choked out with false humility.

With a wide grin, Gibbs clapped his hand down on Tony's shoulder, "And that's why I always do it, DiNozzo."

"So what did the Director have to say, Gibbs?" Ziva reclined in her seat, smirking at Tony, who was still rubbing his head, annoyed.

"FBI is on its way. And we have to work with them."

McGee groaned, "Not Fornell again... hasn't he had enough fun at our expense with his little turf wars?"

"Nope," Gibbs scooped the remote for their TV briefing system off of McGee's desk, punching a button and bringing up a dossier on the team they'd be working on. "Behavioral Analysis. They believe that this," He clicked again, bringing up a composite of crime scene photos of various women found murdered on docked boats, "is possibly the work of a Naval Officer. Possibly well decorated. Director Shepard has asked us to play nice and not scare the FBI away this time. We're to work co-operatively with them."

Abby burst out of the elevator, half-consumed Caf-Pow in hand, "Omigod please tell me you just said we're working with the BAU!"

"Jesus, Abby, do you have us bugged?" Gibbs turned to the Forensic Scientist, a seeming oxymoronic ball of energy in Goth Couture.

"Not all of you, no, of course not. It's just that--are they bringing Penny?"

"Penny?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Penny! Penelope Garcia, she's one of my best friends, I haven't seen her in YEARS! She was recruited to the FBI after dropping off the grid as one of the best hackers in the country. She's the tech analyst for Agent Hotchner's BAU team! She's _the best_!"

Gibbs turned back to the screen, "Good to know one of us is excited about the FBI coming. Now remember, best behavior, and let's catch this monster."

Ziva sat back in her seat as Gibbs clicked back to the photo of the BAU team at a crime scene, her eyes trained on the brunette in the picture. Something about her seemed so familiar but she simply couldn't put her finger on it. Who was this woman? How did she know her.

* * *

The team brainstormed in the SUVs, keeping an open phone link between the cars to keep the ideas flowing freely in the drive that lasted just over an hour due to traffic conditions. Tossing around ideas from the crime scene photos, they'd narrowed down the profile, surmising age, safety zone -- thanks to Reid's lightning fast geographic profile -- and preferential targets.

Emily and JJ were the first ones on the elevator, which, with the team filling it, was almost excruciatingly tight. JJ closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about the brunette pressed tightly against her in the corner, the scent of her kiwi shampoo wafting over, causing insatiable, inappropriate questions to flit across her mind about how her fellow agent tasted. She needed to focus, she needed to not think about her colleague that way, especially when they'd be under the scrutiny of both the FBI and NCIS, how the teams worked together and individually. She couldn't afford to make a mistake because of shampoo. _'But...'_ she thought _'it's particularly **good** smelling shampoo.' _

JJ let out the breath she'd been holding as the doors opened and the team poured out, an effect that must have looked akin to clowns piling out of a Shriner's circus car. JJ laughed to herself slightly at the thought, surveying the office that would presumably become the base of their investigation. She felt her chest tighten for a moment when she noticed that the dark haired, exotic looking agent was eyeing Emily, eyes sweeping from tip to toe. Her head felt light and she realized the feeling wasn't unfamiliar, it... She was jealous. She shook the feeling as she stepped forward, holding out her hand as always, "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, Team Liaison, I spoke to Director Shepard a few hours ago? This is our team leader SSA Aaron Hotchner, and our team SSAs Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Pen--"

JJ was interrupted by a shriek from across the room, "PENNY!" A flurry of white labcoat and black pigtails and... a stuffed hippopotamus? flew across the room, throwing her arms around Garcia, who in turn shrieked "ABBY!!!"

* * *

Ziva looked up as the elevator doors opened and the seven member FBI team emerged, studying each of their faces until she reached her mysterious brunette. Her eyes worked up and down her, watching how gracefully she moved, unable to shake the feeling that she most definitely knew this woman. She paused, the feeling of eyes sinking into her like the talons of a protective mother hawk into a predatory snake eyeing her eggs. Her eyes flicked over to the blonde, whose glare put whole new meaning to DiNozzo's favorite saying "If looks could kill." She watched the blonde's icy blue eyes snap back over to the brunette, which seemed to have a distinct calming effect on her as she closed her eyes, quickly composing herself as she walked directly to Gibbs, shaking his hand and introducing the rest of her team. "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, Team Liaison, I spoke to Director Shepard a few hours ago? This is our team leader SSA Aaron Hotchner, and our team SSAs Morgan, Prentiss..." Ziva's eyes widened as the name tumbled off the Blonde's tongue and the floodgates of memory inundated her. Ambassador Prentiss' daughter stepping out of the Consulate car with her mother, the tall, imposing woman. Her father greeted the Ambassador warmly and then the girls were introduced, Emily to Ziva and Talia, the younger girls asked to help the older American girl settle in and find her way around safely. Ziva remembered her eyes, how they seemed almost black but alive rather than empty and her dark hair that looked red when the light hit it; she remembered how the girl moved with a grace that seemed almost ironic with her pubescent limbs a little gangly for her still growing body, her grace itself clashing with the long black braids cascading down over a black Aerosmith tee shirt and dark denim jeans. It was the same grace that this agent moved with. Not even acknowledging the flurry of movement and cacophony that was Abby and Penelope's reunion, Ziva stood, walking over to Emily, her eyes curious as she spoke carefully in Hebrew, "Emily? Is that really you?"

Agent Prentiss looked taken aback for a moment, her eyes losing their focus on Ziva as she worked through her carefully cached memory banks before her eyes widened in sudden recognition, replying in the same tongue Ziva had addressed her, "Ziva? Little Ziva David? How... What are you doing here? It's been so long!" Emily threw her arms around Ziva, pulling her old friend into a tight hug, eyes sparkling, "How are you? How's your family... your father, Tali?"

Ziva pulled away, her eyes meeting Emily's deep, sparkling eyes, "Father is well... Tali... Tali died seventeen years ago. It was a Hamas bombing. I started working in Mossad after that and only recently came over to work with NCIS as a Liaison to Mossad."

Emily's eyes softened and she grasped Ziva's shoulder sadly, "I am so sorry, Ziva..."

Gibbs cocked his head, watching the two before carefully reminding them, "English, please... ladies."

Emily laughed, shaking her head as she switched almost fluidly between languages, "Sorry, sir... Ziva and I... my mother was Ambassador to Israel during the early 80s, Ziva and Talia were the only children close to my age whose family mother trusted there so we... spent a few years together while I was there. It's been a long time." She squeezed Ziva's shoulder again gently before dropping her hand again.

The tall, scrawny one, Ziva had missed his name, looked at Emily in awe, pushing his glasses up in an almost nervous tic. "Emily, you speak Hebrew too? How many languages do you speak?"

Emily looked over at him, "Counting English? Six at near fluency, a smattering of others, though just enough to know if my mother was being insulted or threatened." Emily rolled her eyes at the last part, knowing full well she was often the one doing the insulting. Ziva laughed, remembering the many times, even as a thirteen year-old, Emily would spurn her mother's name under her breath in countless languages.

* * *

JJ closed her mouth slowly, realizing she wouldn't--or probably didn't need to--finish introducing Garcia. Her chest tightened again, seeing the exotic woman straighten up, walking over to Emily. _'My Emily,'_ she couldn't help but think, spitefully. JJ's brow furrowed as the agent looked, almost as if she'd seen a ghost, at Emily, saying softly in a foreign language, sounded almost Hebrew, " _Emily? Zoo be'emet at?_ "

Emily's eyes widened and JJ smiled softly as the look she knew all too well crossed her face, she was opening her compartments, searching far back into her mind to place the face, the voice, the language, the body language with someone, something from her past. JJ's mouth fell slightly slack as Emily's eyes and face lit up with recognition as she found that particular memory, her hands flying up to the other woman's shoulders, gasping as she replied, " _Ziva? Ziva David ha'ktana? Eich... Ma at osa kan? Lo Ra'iti otach shanim! Ma shlom ha'mispacha... aba shelach, Talia?_ "

JJ's gut wrenched as Emily pulled the agent into a tight, tight hug, the sort of second nature affection that Emily usually reserved for her closest friends and _'And me. Breathe, Jennifer, she's not... flirting with her. She's just surprised.'_

The two continued on in Hebrew, lost in their own world, oblivious to the lack of proper introduction from NCIS, the fact that no one understood a word they were saying, anything other than their conversation until the older man, Agent Gibbs, she presumed, cleared his throat and asked them to continue in English.

Emily looked flustered and joyful as she hurriedly explained how she and the other Agent, Ziva David, knew each other from their youth in Israel. Gibbs nodded, "Well, I'm sure you two can continue your walk down memory lane after we catch this bastard, right?"

Hotch took the opportunity to jump in, "Agent Rossi and I would like to go over the profile with you and the Director while Dr. Reid and Garcia network with your Forensics Specialist and they can share whatever evidence Garcia has on her computer while Agents Jareau, Morgan and Prentiss bring your agents to up to speed on the physical evidence. We can reconvene in an hour and then split up to the different crime scenes for further analysis?"

Gibbs nodded and gestured up the stairs, "Up we go, then, gentlemen."

Morgan set two boxes on the table and JJ distributed copies of the case files to the agents, who introduced themselves as she went. McGee thanked her with a smile and a slight blush when she returned his smile. DiNozzo flashed her a wide grin and then nodded appreciatively at Emily before Agent David swatted him upside his head, giving him a warning glare, "Do you really want Director Shepard to make you take the Sexual Harassment course _again_?" When Ziva turned back to Morgan and his boxes, DiNozzo made a face at her, pantomiming her lecture exaggeratedly. JJ and Emily both had to stifle laughter at the agent's faces. The two sorted through crime scene photographs and evidence, JJ's heart swelling every time Emily's hands brushed over hers as they reached for the same evidence bag or if Emily placed her hand gently on the small of her back as she reached around to hand something to Tony or Ziva.

The hour passed quickly and soon JJ, Emily and Ziva were in a car headed to the furthest of the crime scenes, a boat marina in Annapolis, Maryland. About halfway there, Ziva veered off of I-97, pulling off into a restaurant parking lot. Emily glanced at her, her eyes questioning. "It's getting late and you two haven't eaten. Surely, FBI agents eat lunch, yes?" Her accent was certainly attractive, JJ conceded, though she spoke with an almost impatient staccato, she added in her mind, bitterly.

* * *

"You still love pancakes, Emily?" Ziva nodded toward the IHOP they'd stopped at.

Emily's eyes lit up, "Oh, I haven't had a good brunch in weeks. Jayj, remember that Denny's that you and Garcia and I went to after we got back from LA?"

The younger agent smiled, "It never gets old, watching you load up your strawberry pancakes with enough whipped cream to make most cardiologists cringe. You can be such a kid sometimes."

"Yeahh, speak for yourself, junior." Emily ruffled JJ's hair as she got out of the car next to her. The two shared a smile and they walked into the IHOP.

Ziva walked slowly behind them, drinking in the two women, watching their body language toward the other, the prolonged eye contact, taking special note of the slow blush that crept from Agent Jareau's ears to the tip of her nose whenever Emily's hand brushed her shoulders or most especially when Emily ruffled her hair just then. Her eyes were annoyed but her smile and that flush of her cheeks betrayed the affection that the younger agent had for her colleague. Ziva smiled to herself. She always knew that Emily was different, even when they were younger, now she just had a name for it.

The three of them settled into seats around a small round table as the waitress filled the uniform mugs with piping hot coffee. Ziva watched as Emily added a little milk and sugar and Agent Jareau added three sugars. Ziva simply lifted the cup of black coffee to her lips, taking a slow sip, slowly adding things up in her mind. When the other two finished perusing the menu, Ziva, folded hers, looking intently at Emily, her voice low but coy as she asked in Hebrew, "So... how long has she loved you?"

Emily, who was in the middle of a sip of her own coffee, choked slightly, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth, clearing her throat as she repeated Ziva's words in Hebrew, "How long has she loved me? No, Ziva..."

"Ah," she continued, her eyes glittering with merriment, "so, it's you that loves her, then?"

Emily's eyes flitted over to her blonde colleague who was now busily studying the specials menu, acting very poorly as if she wasn't offended at the conversation over her head, "Ziva," she continued slowly, "it's not what you think."

Ziva laughed, continuing in English, "And you're supposed to be the profiler here. Oh Emily."

* * *

JJ knew that Agent David was idling behind them, she could feel her watching them, making her feel more self-conscious. Of course, that nagging voice kept resurfacing, _'She's just back there checking out Emily without an audience, you know.'_ Shaking the thought from her head, JJ smiled widely at Emily who held the door open for the other two agents, bowing slightly for each of them, "Ladies," she said with a smile.

The hostess seated them at a round table before grabbing a fresh pot of coffee, filling all three of their mugs. JJ grabbed two milks and two sugars, handing them to Emily before grabbing three sugars for herself. Every move that she made, how she unfolded her menu, what page she looked at, she knew Agent David was scrutinizing her. Could she tell? How she felt about Emily? Was she sizing up the competition or protecting Emily from her?

" _Az... Kama zman hi ohevet otach?_ " Oh god, Ziva was speaking another language again. JJ folded her menu, quickly grabbing the little specials menu, reading over it carefully as if it were the most entertaining literature she'd seen in a lifetime.

She could feel Emily's eyes on her as she replied back to Ziva. " _Kama zman hi ohevet oti? Lo, Ziva..._ " She scowled in spite of herself. They were certainly talking about her. She could tell by the tone of Emily's voice that she was a little confused, a little alarmed. Ziva was telling her. She could feel it. 'Since when are you so paranoid, Jennifer?' She couldn't help but wonder. She'd never been the paranoid kind. But no one had ever profiled her so completely. The team had promised each other from the start to never profile. JJ felt absolutely naked with the two women talking about her, the intense brown eyes of the Mossad agent undressing her of every armor and every secret she'd ever kept from Emily, right down to the worst one.

JJ rested her hands on the edge of the table, ready to push away and storm off to the bathroom like a spoiled child who was being neglected of her proper attention when Ziva finally spoke up in English, "And you're supposed to be the profiler here. Oh Emily."

JJ raised an eyebrow, her eyes questioning, "Did I miss something?"

Emily's brow was furrowed, her eyes and pursed lips confused, contemplating what Ziva had said. Her eyes flitted up to JJ, as if trying to read her before softening, "Nothing. Ziva's just trying to play one of her head games with me, that's all." She smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, Jayj."

That was all Emily needed to say to make JJ worry about _everything_.

Emily jumped slightly as her phone lit up, dancing across the table as it vibrated. She picked it up, hitting talk in a single motion. "Prentiss," she answered curtly. "Sir... no, we're still on our way to Annapolis, we stopped for a bite, I hope that's okay. No, of course. Yes sir." She punched the end button, hailing over the waitress as if she were a cab. "We're ready to order and, if you could rush it, please?"

The three women ordered and as the waitress walked away, JJ cocked her head. "Hotch?"

"Rossi," she replied, "Another woman went missing three hours ago in Mount Vernon and she has a boat docked at the marina in Fairhaven. The team is on their way, we're supposed to meet them there, but not go in ahead because the unsub could be armed."

"Should we be going in with an incomplete profile...?" JJ trailed off, remembering the Hankel farm, where they'd gone in unaware of the Tobias's full set of issues. She willed away the thoughts of those sick dogs before they could even enter into her mind.

"Don't worry," Ziva said with a smile, "Complete profile or not, he doesn't stand a chance against me."

Emily laughed and JJ felt that familiar twinge between jealousy and butterflies at the sound, "No, especially not if you've trained with Mossad. I remember you as an adolescent, I can only imagine you fully trained as a Mossad Agent. You must be badass, Ziva."

After they finished their meal, JJ went up to the counter to pay and looked over her shoulder, seeing the two whispering yet again, throwing glances at her.

* * *

Watching Agent Jareau walk away, Ziva put her hand on Emily's hand. "You almost lost her once, didn't you? I could see it in your eyes when she was talking about a complete profile. Something bad happened. Emily, you know as well as I do how fleeting life is. You _have_ to tell her. Believe me when I say that it would be well received."

Emily shook her head and looked over at JJ, turning back to Ziva, sighing, "No, I don't... know... maybe. I mean there are rules about fraternization..."

"There are rules about shooting your brother in cold blood, too, Emily. But sometimes rules have to be broken in matters of Life, death and the heart." Ziva stood, patting Emily on her shoulder before walking over to Agent Jareau. "Ready?"

JJ nodded curtly. "I have the address of the marina, Emily does too. She can put it into the GPS in the car. I'd say get us there fast but... I guess you only drive one speed."

Ziva smiled widely, "You learn fast, Agent Jareau."

"JJ, please. And I have picked up a trick or two hanging around with a bunch of profilers."

"Alright, JJ," Ziva smiled, "and remember, you don't have to have the title to be able to read people. Trust your instincts and you probably won't go wrong. You seem to have good instincts." She met JJ's gaze. "I'm not your enemy, Jennifer. Just remember that time is fleeting and honesty is everything." She looked toward Emily who was rounding out the group, pulling her phone from her pocket, her finger on Rossi's speed dial. She chuckled at the confusion in JJ's sapphire eyes and shook her head, her old friend really knew how to pick the most beautiful, complex girl possible.

Always fulfilling her promises, when the women arrived at the scene, followed shortly by the other agents, Ziva showed no mercy in apprehending the unsub, subduing him to the point that he was begging for Tony and Gibbs to take him away from her. Ziva watched as Emily eased the shaken and abused woman from the depths of her own boat, trembling in Emily's arms as she slowly comforted her, getting her back on solid ground where the EMTs could take care of her. She glanced over at JJ who was standing, watching Emily with a look of sheer pride and awe on her face, her expression saying the "that's my girl" that she so desperately wanted to say out loud. "Emily," Ziva said, smirking, continuing in Hebrew, " _Tell her! She’s in love with you!_ "

Ziva ducked quickly, feeling Gibbs close to her, his hand sailing inches over her head, "Dammit, Ziva, ENGLISH. Unless you're interrogating!"

Ziva laughed and Emily looked over at JJ, smiling, "Fine. Later, okay?"

* * *

JJ raised an eyebrow at Emily's words before turning to Hotch. "Well that was short work."

"I didn't doubt it," Hotch replied, "NCIS is good. We would only benefit from their expertise and their insight into the mind of a Naval officer. Let's meet back at the Navy Yard."

Ziva looked up, "We'll be a little behind, we need to gas up."

Gibbs nodded as the agents piled into their vehicles and left, leaving just Ziva, Emily and JJ. Ziva climbed into the driver's seat as Emily slipped into the back next to JJ. Ziva smiled wickedly, seeing how close the two were sitting and couldn't resist but to slam her foot on the gas once she was in gear, watching JJ fly into Emily's arms. JJ looked up into Emily's eyes, blushing furiously. "I'm so, so sorry, Em."

Emily's arms tightened around the blonde and she smiled, "It's okay. It was Z's fault anyway." The two laughed but their eyes never moved. Emily bit her lip, lifting a hand to trace along JJ's jaw. "Jayj... I... _Ani ohevet otach_."

JJ looked up at her, her eyes confused.

Ziva smiled into the rearview mirror, "She said, 'I love you.'"

JJ blushed and leaned into Emily's touch, "I love you, too, Em... I have for a long time."

* * *

Back at the Navy Yard, Abby and Garcia were tapping into each others PDA-phones, swapping numbers with promises to have girls' nights out with all five of the women present.

Ziva was smiling, hugging Emily tightly. " _Shalom,_ " she said and then turned to JJ, smiling, "It was nice meeting you, JJ."

JJ smiled and stepped forward, hugging Ziva tightly, mustering up the only Hebrew she knew in reply, " _Shalom._ "

{ _fin_ }

 

*Chaverot literally translates to female friends or girlfriends


End file.
